An integrated circuit dielectric stack may comprise multiple layers of dielectric material. During fabrication of a dielectric stack, each of these layers of dielectric material is formed adjacent to another layer of material. Etch-stop layers generally are deposited between dielectric layers for use during etch-stop processes. However, the bonding and film properties of various etch-stop layers and dielectric materials can cause various problems. Specifically, defects that form as a result of poor adhesion strength between etch-stop layers and layers of dielectric material often delaminate (“peel off”) and spread throughout the dielectric stack, rendering useless a device comprising the dielectric stack.
“Via-stress migration” is another common problem attributable to the film properties of various etch-stop layers and layers of dielectric material and commonly occurs during extended operation of a device comprising the etch-stop layers and dielectric material. Via-stress migration may be induced by the stress of the films comprising the dielectric stack and electrically conductive metal lines (e.g., vias) encapsulated within the dielectric stack. The force exerted on metal lines by the stress mismatch between the dielectric stack and the metal lines gives rise to the accumulation of voids in the metal lines, thereby resulting in damaged metal lines. Damaged metal lines render the device useless.